


Black Dahlia

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Dark Magic, F/M, Flowers, Implied Incest, Insanity, Lady Loki, Language of Flowers, Light Bondage, Loki is a manipulative jerk, M/M, Manipulations, Seidr, Unrequited Love, lady!loki, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected countless times, Fandral gets a flower from Loki and the chance to have her, but for a high cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> Dahlia's are spicy flowers, and their meanings range from dignity and elegance to a sign of warning, to change, to travel, to even a portent of betrayal as well as commitment and bond that lasts forever. The varied symbolic meanings of the dahlia make this flower a wild card.

To Fandral , there was no woman more tempting than the one he couldn’t have. There she was , arrogant and beautiful, all body and flesh yet so ethereal he was afraid if she ever bothered pressing those slender fingers against his lips she would vanish in the air ,  leaving only the bittersweet aftermath of a cruel illusion. She was only woman he’d encountered immune to the looks she found boring and ordinary as well as the words he had mastered through centuries. The one day he dared to express his love and devotion to her, she laughed  in his face , keeping  her sight glued to  her book , and dismissed  him, calling his words “a lousy attempt to conquer a prince but the perfect words to bed a commoner .”  After her recovered from the harsh words , instead of hating her or  having his desire for her diminished, it all turned into an obsession. 

 

“My Lady . ” Fandral bowed to the her. Like many times before , she didn’t stop what she was doing to pay attention to him. “I brought you something I hope you might like . It is a—” she interrupted him, pointing at the empty space besides her for him to place there whatever gift he had brought her this time—“May I know what you do with my gifts?”

 

“It depends on what they are. Sometimes I sell them, sometimes I give them away , and very rarely I destroy them for the sake of it.” Loki caressed the dark petal of the black dahlia crafted entirely with magic , adding the last touches. “Your insistence bothers me. It makes me wish I hadn’t changed. A knife to your heart would kill you in no time and I would find peace again.” With her fingertips she shaped the border of the last petal.

 

“You might as well do that, my Lady . It would be less painful than your constant rejection. There is no woman I want more than you ;  you’ve plagued my mind and intoxicated my soul . All I ask is for you to reconsider thi--” Humming ,  Loki tucked the flower in his hair and admired it.

 

“Go home and think of better words . Come back when you no longer sound like a midgardian teenager.” Fandral stared  as she spoke, confused by what that flower could mean. “It will vanish in a moment ; it is not meant for anyone to own.” 

 

“Like you?” Loki nodded, grabbed h er things and headed to the library where  she hoped  she  could have a moment of peace for a change. 

 

How wrong she was to think that obsession could be cured so easily.

 

The door of the usually deserted library opened again seconds after the prince closed it . The warrior, intoxicated by his growing obsession and the seidr in that flower ,  stepped in , ignoring  the extent it’s been said the God of Lies was willing to go to protect his sanctuary : a vault filled with truths. The heavy sound of his steps echoed in the room that seemed not to have a beginning or ending. He felt the coldness down his back get stronger the deeper he walked into that forest made of chaotic towers of book s piled one next to the other , letting less light seep between them. All of  a  sudden , the fight between shadows and light s to dominate the other and possess the beauty that  lay beneath them ended where the darkness overtook. 

 

“So this is where you hide... Fitting but creepy.” His voice was barely a whisper but it was too loud for such  a place , and in return he got an answer in the for m of a caress on the back of his neck. Fandral turned around ,  drawing his sword  and  trying to find what hid in the darkness. A cold touch on his cheek made him strike to the side , piercing nothing but the heavy air he had trouble s breathing. “Show yourself!”

 

“You would love if I did that.” The low, female voice didn’t surprise him . As a matter of fact ,  he was hoping for it. The warrior sheat h ed his sword ,  not letting the handle go. “What would  Fandral the Dashing do for it?” Loki’s presence was gone entirely , leaving Fandral turning around to find the light from the way he came from , but around him there was only black ness .

 

“I would do anything, Loki. Name your price and I will pay it.” The echo answered him his own words  back  to show him how poorly he chose them.

 

“So you think of me a whore?” Her voice was close ; /she/ was close.   
  
Fandral stepped back and forth in all directions searching from the source of it, refusing to take that conversation further without the chance of looking her in the eyes. “No, my Lady. I would never think of you a whore!”  
  
Loki’s laughter came from all directions ,  forcing him down to his knees. “By definition I am.” A green light lit the room allowing Fandral  to see that they were no longer in that library but in a room without windows or corners. He tried to walk away from the fake fire , but the moment he stepped too far everything went black again. “You might want to stay within the parts you can see . Who knows what roams where your eyes can not see ? ” Fandral knew Loki was a liar but also that he hid the truth at plain sight.

 

“Why did you take me here? Where am I?” He couldn’t hold back the panic in his voice any longer . It came out with every word and pause between them.

 

“You were the one who came here . W here you are doesn’t matter.” Fandral’s breath caught in his throat when a familiar figure emerged from the shadows. “Why did you follow me?” She let the thick fur coat open slightly , confirming the nudity he suspected.

 

“Because I want you.” She stepped forward getting closer to the other man. He looked down at the floor , unable to endure the way the shadows  clung to her curves and hollows , accentuating and hiding the right places.

 

“I knew that much . You have openly admitted it to me.” The flame lowered , hiding Loki from Fandral’s eyes. “What I’m asking you is what is that you want from me ,” she whispered on his ear from behind him ,  letting the coat open and her body press against his. “All you need to do is ask for it and I will give it to you.” 

 

“I want everything, I want to make love to you and--”

 

“Your words don’t amuse me. Talk to me like you would to a wench, not a maiden.” Loki pressed herself closer sliding one hand up his neck to his hair. “Tell me what you /really/ want from me.” She pulled his hair , forcing his head back.

 

“I-I want your love--”

 

“And?” She  tugged  harder making him groan.

 

“I want to fuck you.”  At once, the grip on his hair disappeared  as did Loki. Not once in his life  had he felt that much fear . He was afraid he had offended her and lost her forever. “Loki!”  h e shouted uselessly,  his voice being the only answer he got , “Loki, I’m sorry!”

 

“Don’t be . I can’t stand regret.” She appeared again in front of him ,  letting the coat slide down her arms and fall to the floor. “Fuck me.” 

 

The warrior crossed the distance between them , ignoring the fire between them . He reached to grab he r, but his fingers passed through an illusion. 

 

“I curse you, Loki Laufeyson!” Frustrated , he shouted at Loki for doing that to him — for fooling him ,  making him believe that —a hand pulled him from behind ,  forcing him down on a chair. Faster than he could react , said hands grabbed his own , tying them to the back of the chair. With the same speed , a strap of leather wrapped around his waist ,  securing him to it. “What are you doing?”

 

“Hush! You bore me!” She slapped him with the back of her hand and sat down on his lap , straddling him. “Can you keep your mouth shut or should I sew it closed? I’m an expert  in that area.”

 

“I-I will keep my mouth shut.” His voice shook with fear and anticipation . She was so close and so naked on top of him. He could feel the coldness coming from her pale skin, taste the winter in her breath. “But please... please...” Loki shifted on his lap , spreading her legs further.

 

“Please what? You said you were going to keep your mouth shut but you didn’t. Should I sew your lips then?” She pressed a finger over his lips to stop him from answering. He shook his head , keeping his eyes fixed on hers. “You are not as stupid as you seem to be.” Loki sighed running her fingers through his hair. “It is a pity you decided to come after me.” Fandral opened his mouth to ask what she mean t, but his words were muffled by Loki’s lips.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Thor found him in a Midgardian place with white walls and the rotting scent of insanity. The woman with the white scrub s and expressionless face said they found him wandering around naked in a park in the middle of the night . She said an ambulance had to pick him up when he collapsed after the guard touched his shoulder. 

 

“And then what happened?” t he blond, tall man asked , watching him from the other side of the fence that held him captive in that place. 

 

“The only thing he’s talked about in the three months he’s been in here is about a nameless woman with a long dark hair, green eyes and the body of a goddess.”  Thor  sighed and looked away from Fandral who kept caressing a strange looking flower he held like it was the most precious thing in the world. “He says she visits him every night, that she takes their names off his lips and the memories of his past, that the only thing she leaves in him is her image, her scent, all of her but her name.”

 

“Does she leave the black flower he’s holding when she visits?” Thor asked . The woman squinted her eyes trying to see what he was holding between her hands. 

 

“He talks about a flower no one can see. When we told him there was no such thing , he attacked our staff , and since then we’ve had to keep him calmed with several drugs.” The redhead with green eyes took her glasses off and looked at the god , waiting for him to meet her eyes. When he did , she smiled. “Are you happy now, brother?”

 

“This was not what I meant when I told you to make him stop.” He showed regret in his words , but his eyes told another story. “But he shan’t leave this place . I don’t want him anywhere near you.” 

 

“What would you do for me to make that happen?” Loki’s appearance changed to the woman that haunted the warrior’s every thought.

 

“You know I would do anything for you.” Thor cupped her face with his hand . L oki stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against , his  tucking into his hair a black dahlia.


End file.
